<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not So) Doctor Kid by p_ogman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408882">(Not So) Doctor Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman'>p_ogman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KidLaw Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eustass Kid is a Little Shit, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Sickfic, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law-centric, Worried crew, minor Penguin/Killer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid goes on one of his visits to see his boyfriend Trafalgar Law, only to find the poor surgeon is sick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KidLaw Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Not So) Doctor Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I'm pretty sick rn and have mush brain but Idk I wanted to write fluff,,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Captain, you’re sick.”, Penguin says for about the tenth time that day. Law’s eye twitches. The man was coming in to inform him that they were close to the island they were supposed to dock at, but he ended up also bringing in Shachi and Bepo. As much as Law loved his crew, he really wanted to be left alone right now. </p><p>“I’m fine Penguin-ya. I think I would know if I’m sick.”, Law says as he picks up a book on the side of his bed and carefully slides it into one of the many shelves of books in his room. He frowns as he notices no more shelf space, yet so many books littered across the room. He settles for starting to stack the books in semi-neat stacks as his crew continues to talk.</p><p>“Yeah, you think you would.”, Shachi says. “But remember the last time you got sick? And how we told you how you looked like you were coming down with something, and you denied it?”</p><p>Law hates that they’re making good points. Yeah, he remembers that day well. He had come down with food poisoning, but he was far too busy trying to get them to the New World back then to bother with it until he was bedridden. He frowns. He was never trusting that seafood place they had gone to again.</p><p>“That was years ago.”, Law says honestly. “I’m fine. You guys should be preparing to dock soon.”</p><p>“Well we still have a few hours before we get to the island captain..”, Penguin points out. “Maybe we should tell Captain Kid to meet another time?”</p><p>Law stops his picking up at that. He frowns at the idea of pushing back their meeting. Yeah, Law was well aware he was sick right now, he was a doctor after all. But he was also aware that the Polar Tang was stocked full of medicines and he could easily go and get what he needed when he was less busy. He looked at his room. It looked better than it did before. He had picked up most of the books off the ground or on the bed. He didn’t want to admit that the reason he had picked up was because on Kid’s last visit, Law had accidentally tripped over one of his books in front of the redhead. He’d be damned if he did anything that stupid again in front of his boyfriend.</p><p>“No.”, Law says a little too quickly than he would have liked to. “I’m perfectly fine, and it’s too late to cancel the meeting now anyways.”</p><p>“But Captain!”, Bepo says. Law mentally groaned. Once you got Bepo worried, it was difficult to make him unworried. Not to mention the surgeon had a soft spot for his fluffy navigator. “You look so pale, and tired! Maybe if I made tea-”</p><p>“Bepo-ya, you should be more concerned with making sure we’re on course. You're our navigator after all.”, Law points out, making the other look down sadly. Law frowns at the other’s sad expression.<br/>
“Maybe I’m just tired. I haven’t gotten as much sleep as usual. If I take a nap, will you guys calm down?”, Law asks and the pirates perk up. It was a cruel trick, his half honesty. Yeah, he hasn’t been getting much sleep but when does he ever? By the way his throat burned and his head ached, he knew this was more than not getting enough sleep. But his crewmates didn’t seem to notice that.</p><p>“Oh- We should have figured.”, Penguin says as he rubs the back of his neck. “You do look exhausted, a nap will do you good.”</p><p>“Yeah we have everything handled right guys? Get some sleep captain.”, Shachi says with a thumbs up. Law manages to not roll his eyes. He did love his crew, but their worries about his lack of sleep were unnecessary in his eyes. Still, he knew that if he just went along with it they’d leave him at peace.</p><p>“Yeah I don’t doubt it. Just make sure you wake me up before we dock ok?”, Law asks.</p><p>“You got it captain!”, Bepo says happily. Law can’t help the smile that tugs on his face at the sight of Bepo back in high spirits. He watches the three finally leave his room and he sighs. He looked around the room. It looked fine enough now. He would have to be a damn fool to trip over anywhere now. He sits on his bed and thinks about his visitor coming over.</p><p>Him and Eustass-ya unofficially started meeting up after the events at Sabaody Archipelago, when him and the redhead caused a storm on the island along with the other’s from the “Worst Generation”. He didn’t want to admit it at the time, but he was very intrigued by the other captain. Kid’s punk attitude and willingness to respond back to Law’s biting remarks had Law wanting to see the other again. Not to mention he actually thought the other was hot. </p><p>He hadn’t planned on meeting Kid again though. He thought he would just always be a thought in the back of his head of someone he could have got closer to. He didn’t expect to encounter Kid at an island in the New World, getting supplies for his ship. Law couldn’t help the grin on his face at the time. The two had exchanged snarky greetings, which in hindsight was probably just all out flirting. The two even almost broke out into a fight, Law flipping Kid off just like he did their first meeting. But no, the two ended up talking about their aspirations in the new world. Kid had admitted he wanted to take down Red-Haired Shanks for taking his arm and Law felt like an idiot when he revealed he wanted to take down Doflamingo.</p><p>One thing led to another and the two drank a little more than they should, and ended up on Kid’s ship where they went to his bed and slept. Yeah, they just fell asleep together. If Law remembered correctly, Kid had been interested in doing more but had stopped when he saw the other captain out of it. Law didn’t handle his alcohol too well unfortunately. He never really saw the point of drinking, so he seldom did it. But he wouldn’t complain about getting to sleep in the arms of a surprisingly cuddly Kid. When they woke up, neither of them had wanted to move from the other’s touch. At the end, the two agreed to meet each other again. And so they have for the last couple of years.</p><p>Law hasn’t seen his boyfriend in a long stretch of time now. He’s been busy dealing with the Strawhat’s and his alliance to them as well as finally taking down Doflamingo. He didn’t want to admit it, but he missed his boyfriend terribly. After the fight at Dressrosa, when he finally found a place where no one could find him just for a bit, he had broken down crying. He had finally beat someone who had partly ruined his life and taken the most important thing away from him, and Kid wasn’t there to hug him. He had felt pathetic at the time for thinking like that. He knew realistically Kid was off making his own alliances and wasn’t closeby, but he still couldn’t help but want some sort of comfort from the man he had grown to love. The two did end up having a somber conversation over the Den-Den Mushi over the whole ordeal, which led to Kid declaring that he wanted to see Law as soon as he could.</p><p>Which was why they were heading to this island, which was a common ground for both of the captains and the paths they were taking for their goals. Which was why he couldn't just postpone. That would mean waiting to see him even longer, which Law did not want to do right now.</p><p>Law coughs into his elbow and frowns. He must have some sort of cold. He wasn’t too worried. He could easily go and whip something up that would help. He wonders if Kid would still kiss him even if he knew he was sick and feels silly for thinking that. As a doctor, he should say no immediately to the thought, but he thinks he wouldn’t be able to resist after so long.</p><p>He lays on his bed and sinks into the mattress. After so many sleepless nights and bouts of insomnia, his crew had tried to make his bed the most comfortable as possible which was why it was probably way too big for him, had a lot of fluffy blankets, and a very comfortable mattress. At first he didn’t have the heart to tell them his insomnia was mostly due to nightmares, but he couldn’t help but appreciate the bed when he saw it actually fit him and Kid well on it. He sleepily throws one of the blankets over him and suppresses another cough. His crewmates cared way too much for him. He loved them, but he’s their captain. He was the one who protected them and made sure each was well. They shouldn’t be worrying about him.</p><p>“Maybe a small nap will do some good..”, He mumbles to himself as he feels his eyelids grow heavy. He knows he should probably worry about taking some medicine and trying to combat his cold, but the soft feel of the blankets and mattress and the warm thoughts of seeing Kid again pull him under.</p>
<hr/><p>“Oi Killer, how far away are we?”, Kid asks.</p><p>“For the last time Kid, we should be there in like an hour.”, Killer says, not willing to attempt to hide his irritation this time. Kid sighs. Time was passing so slowly.</p><p>“Alright alright.”, Kid says. “I’ll just wait.”</p><p>Kid goes into his office, looking down at the maps on his desk and leaning back on his chair with a resound huff. He was finally seeing his boyfriend Trafalgar Law after a way too long stretch of time, and the journey there seemed to be more unbearable than the time they were apart. Almost.</p><p>If anyone had asked Kid before if he loved Law, the man who had pissed him off at Saobody he would say a flat out no, right before killing said person. Law was irritating. The first thing the asshole did to Kid was flip him off. Yeah, Kid might have literally been insulting said captain about five feet away, but he didn’t think the guy was listening. Law had seemed zoned out then, leaning back on one of the auction chairs as he stared out onto the stage. Kid had honestly thought the asshole was baked as hell back then, but he learned that was just Law being a little shit.</p><p>He might have thought the said little shit was cute as hell, but that wasn’t his fault. What kind of idiot wore a fluffy spotted hat and a bright yellow hoodie? Not a pirate if you asked Kid, but there Law stood dismembering Marine’s heads with a flick of a finger right next to Kid. kid guesses he’s attracted to stupid people with bad fashion sense. Well- Ok maybe only one stupid person with said fashion sense. One he really wanted to kiss right now.</p><p>He had thought their absence in each other’s lives would be longer. Kid was going to take down Kaido for fucks sake, but hearing Law try to keep it together as he told Kid over the Den Den Mushi about his fight with Doflamingo steered him away from the thought of not seeing him for longer. He felt like an idiot for not being there for his boyfriend. He would be there soon though. He looked at the box of shit he had set aside to give the other.</p><p>Inside of it were a few books he hoped to god Law doesn’t already have, and some coins he thought maybe looked rare or cool. Kid still couldn’t believe he was dating an absolute nerd who collected coins and devoured books like a goddamn starving man, but there he was counting down the seconds to see him. He looks at one of the posters hung up on his wall. It was Law’s newest bounty poster. His boyfriend had an even bigger bounty than him. Not for long though. After he defeats Kaido, his numbers will be off the rails.</p><p>He stops his thinking when he suddenly hears the ringing of his Den Den Mushi. He grins. This must be Law telling him he’s already at the island. Kid picks up.</p><p>“Yo Trafalgar-”, He says. His smile falls when he hears it isn’t Law.</p><p>“Uh, Captain Kid.”, He hears a voice say. This sounded like Penguin, one of Law’s crew members. “I don’t know how to tell you this, but maybe we shouldn’t be holding the meeting right now. The captain’s come down with an illness.”</p><p>“Trafalgar’s sick?”, Kid says in surprise. “What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>His worry must show over the Den Den Mushi and in his voice because the Heart Pirate quickly responds, “He has a fever. He hasn’t been looking so good, but he’s denied it. We got to the island right now and went to wake him but saw he’s sick.”</p><p>“Jesus christ.”, Kid says as he runs a hand through his hair. “I’ll be right there.”</p><p>“Wait a minute. The captain should be resting right now-”, Penguin says.</p><p>“Yeah i know, and we’re already close to the island anyways so we’ll be there shortly.”, Kid says. He hangs up before the other can respond. Law’s sick? He couldn’t imagine the doctor being ill, not even after hearing about how he was severely ill for years at a young age. He thinks about what Penguin says and frowns a bit. It made sense the doctor wasn’t taking care of himself. Despite the man seeming to have a big ego with the way he quips, Law would always put others close to him before himself. Not to mention it was like fighting tooth and nail to get the man to sleep or eat regularly. Kid sighs. Ok, now he really had to go see the idiot. He was no doctor, but he should be able to get the man to finally take care of himself.</p><p>He’s about to get up and ask Killer how much longer until they reach the island again, before the door opens and the Massacre Soldier is standing right there. “We’re here captain.” Kid gets up, picks up the box on his desk and quickly leaves for the deck where not surprisingly, the crew is docking the ship. Kid looks over at the waters adjacent and grins when he sees the familiar sight of a yellow submarine. He recognizes one of Law’s crew, Penguin he thinks the name was, standing outside of the ship with his arms crossed. It was no secret to Kid that Law’s crew loved their captain to death. It was no surprise the crew must be worrying. </p><p>Kid remembers when him and Law first spent that night together on his ship, and the crew practically stormed his ship. They had practically started an all out fight. Apparently they thought that it was an attempt to kidnap their captain, but when they finally reached Kid’s room despite Killer’s protests, they just saw their captain snuggled against him. That dumbass bear practically suffocated Kid to death when he body slammed onto both of them on the bed and started crying about how worried he was or something. And don’t get Kid started on the amount of you hurt him and we’ll kill you talks the crew had given him. </p><p>“Where’s the captain?”, Killer says as he looks over the railing beside his captain. Kid shakes his head.</p><p>“In his submarine- I’m going to go visit him. I think we’re staying overnight. You can handle getting supplies and shit with the crew right?”, Kid asks his first mate. Killer sighs.</p><p>“Already expected it, captain. Go be with your lover boy.”, Killer says and Kid’s eye twitches.</p><p>“Like you won’t be with yours.”, Kid shoots back with a slight grin as he walks away. He wasn’t an idiot. He knows him and Penguin have been talking. That gets a noise out of Killer but Kid is too preoccupied with wanting to see Law to really stick around and see what he says. He walks off the ship and goes to the submarine.</p><p>“I told you he’s sick. He’s still sleeping.”, Penguin says as he sees Kid. Kid rolls his eyes.</p><p>“That isn’t going to stop me from seeing him. You guys haven’t woken him up?”, Kid asks and Penguin shakes his head.</p><p>“Are you kidding me? It’s already hard enough to get the captain to go to sleep..”, Penguin says. Kid knew that Law had sleeping problems. He’s heard from his crew how Law would stay up days at a time with a mere hour or two of sleep in between it all. It was all the more apparent by the never fading bags under Law’s eyes. But whenever him and Law got in bed together, it seemed like Law was the easiest sleeper ever. It wouldn’t take Law much time to fall asleep when Kid held him close. So he wasn’t too worried about waking the other up to say the least.</p><p>“Alright- Well don’t worry about anything. Just bring some water or soup or whatever you give to sick people and I’ll give it to him. What the hell does he have anyways?”, Kid asks.</p><p>“The flu we think. A pretty nasty case of it-”, Penguin says and Kid can’t help but smile. It seemed unheard of, a pirate coming down with the flu, but he guesses not even The Surgeon of Death is immune to the common virus.</p><p>“Alright- Nothing to worry about then.”, Kid says as he walks past the Heart Pirate and into the submarine. He sees some of the crew running around. They were probably all either worried sick about their captain, preparing to go out and stock the ship, or just both. Kid tries not to get their attention. He had no time to be scolded right now. He wasn’t letting anyone make him wait any longer to see his boyfriend.</p><p>When he finally reaches the room, he opens the door and looks around. The place seemed neater than last time was there. Everyone would think the renowned and feared surgeon was neat and organized with everything, but his room was usually littered with books, paper, and knick knacks. Kid always had found it endearing. He could walk in the room and see exactly who Law was under the layers of indifference and cool he puts up. Despite all the shit people say about the man, he really was just a big nerd. A nerd who was practically buried in covers on his bed.</p><p>“Jesus christ..”, Kid mutters as he gets a good look at Law’s head peeking out from under all the covers. The man looked pale, besides his flushed cheeks, and Kid couldn’t help but frown. Yeah the man was definitely sick.</p><p>“Trafalgar-”, Kid says as he gently shakes the sleeping man. Law mumbles something in his sleep and Kid would have thought it was cute if he didn’t look so sick. “Oi Law-”</p><p>Law’s eyes twitch before he slowly peels them open. They look a little unfocused for a second, but when they see Kid they light up.</p><p>“Eustass-ya.”, Law says. Even his voice sounded gravely. He wonders if the man has a sore throat or something. Law frowns. “I told my crew to wake me up before we docked..”</p><p>“Yeah about that- They actually told me not to come or wake you up. Now I see why- you look like shit.”, Kid says. Law coughs into his arm and shakes his head.</p><p>“Just a little cold..”, He mumbles. Kid puts his flesh hand on Law’s forehead and hisses.</p><p>“You’re burning up! Doubt this is a little cold babe.”, Kid says. Law huffs.</p><p>“Alright..Judging from my symptoms it seems more like a flu..But- I didn’t want you to leave.”, Law admits. Kid blinks at the admission. Law must really be out of it if he was admitting something like that. Kid can’t help but smile a bit.</p><p>“Really? You think some dumbass flu would keep me away from you?”, Kid asks and Law looks surprised.</p><p>“Eustass-ya..”, He says and Kid shakes his head.</p><p>“Scoot over yeah?”, He asks and Law manages to peel himself up and over, giving Kid just enough room to lay next to him and pull him and the numerous covers on him close. “Your crew’s going to bring in some food and shit in a little bit-”</p><p>“I’m never going to hear the end of this.”, Law groans as he lazily snuggles against Kid. “They had told me I looked sick..”</p><p>“Leave it to the best doctor in all the seas to not tell when he’s sick..”, Kid says with a snort.</p><p>“Best doctor? I’m flattered Eustass-ya.”, Law says with a smirk. Kid rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah yeah- Best doctor.”, Kid repeats which earns a small laugh from Law. Kid doesn’t want to admit it, but his heart clenches at how raspy the laugh he adored comes out now. Kid frowns. Yeah, he’s decided. He’s not going anywhere until his boyfriend is better.<br/>
“I might get you sick..”, Law mumbles. Kid rolls his eyes.</p><p>“For the last time, I’m not leaving.I don’t care if I get some little flu anyways.”, Kid says. He looks at Law’s hair. The usual soft locks were stuck to the surgeon’s head and face from sweat. Kid has to resist the urge to run his fingers through the hair like he knows Law likes.</p><p>“I doubt this is some little flu.”, Law says. Maybe he’s right, but Kid still grins.</p><p>“I still don’t care.”, Kid says and Law looks in thought for a second before he smiles.</p><p>“So you wouldn’t mind giving me a kiss then?”, Law asks and Kid laughs a bit.</p><p>“Like hell I would mind.”, He says before he pulls the sick man closer and kisses him. It’s slow and soft, not like the hard and fast kisses they sometimes have. Kid loves the feeling of Law practically melting in his arms, but he also wishes his poor boyfriend wasn’t so sick right now. When they pull apart Law smiles a bit.</p><p>“Eustass-ya, I’ll say this now so I can blame it on the fever later..”, Law starts. His face softens. “I really missed you.”</p><p>“I..I missed you too Law. A lot.”, Kid admits. He shakes his head. Fuck it, he wasn’t scared of being open around Law. Especially Law. “I was worried when we were on the snails..Hearing what happened- I’m proud of you for taking down that asshole Law.”</p><p>“Don’t be.”, Law quickly says. He coughs a bit before he keeps going. “He almost killed me. He was just toying around with me that whole fight..It was mostly Strawhat-ya who did it.”</p><p>“I doubt he deserves all the credit. And I’m still proud of you- I should go to Impel Down myself and beat that flamingo asshole again. He deserves it.”, Kid says. He remembers the bits and pieces Law has admitted about his past and Doflamingo to him. Law shakes his head.</p><p>“It’s done.”, Law says. He looks up at Kid. “Thanks Eustass-ya..You’re a good boyfriend. Surprisingly.”</p><p>“Surprisingly?”, Kid says in mock hurt. He shakes his head. “I could say the same for you Trafalgar.”</p>
<hr/><p>Law didn’t expect to be so sick. When he had woken up and saw his boyfriend beside his bed he had thought it was just another dream. But no, with the way Kid was trying to spoon feed him soup his crew brought in, despite Law’s objections, he knew this was real. It was oddly nice to see his boyfriend so caring of him. Not like Kid isn’t caring enough, he really is, but Law would have expected him to not know what to do in situations like these. Kid probably had no clue how to take care of a sick person, and to be honest, Law could have taken care of himself and slept this off, but he wouldn’t deny this felt nice. Except now.</p><p>“I can still hold a spoon Eustass-ya.”, Law protests again. He’s half convinced Kid is just doing this bit to fuck with him. The grin on Kid’s face tells him he’s probably correct.</p><p>“Come on babe- Let me take care of you.”, Kid says as he tries to bring the spoon closer to Law’s mouth. If Law wasn’t so sick, he’d use his devil fruit abilities to kick Kid out of the room. Just until he admits he’ll stop doing this.</p><p>“Eustass-ya, when I’m better I’m going to kill you.”, Law says and Kid grins.</p><p>“I don’t doubt it. Now will you eat already?”, Kid asks and Law rolls his eyes and takes the spoonful of soup in his mouth. Kid opens his mouth to say something, but Law flips him off causing the redhead’s eye to twitch. </p><p>“Wow. Here I am being a good boyfriend..And you flip me off.”, Kid says dramatically and Law rolls his eyes. He takes the bowl of soup from Kid’s hands and starts eating it himself.</p><p>“You know very well you’re just being difficult.”, Law says as he rolls his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it was more difficult than usual to hold the soup and eat it, but he just continues to focus on balancing it as he eats.</p><p>“I can’t believe you.”, Kid says. Law sees the box in Kid’s hand and raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“What is that?”, Law asks as he points to said box. Kid looks.</p><p>“Oh- Right, I brought you some stuff.”, Kid says. He first pulls out two books. Law sets the soup aside and takes the books in his hand. They’re books about medicine. Law’s never read them before. He flips through a few pages and sees it looks like pretty standard medicine, but he guesses it wouldn’t hurt to read them. And most importantly, they were from Kid. Law can’t imagine the feared Eustass Kid picking up books for his boyfriend. He smiles.</p><p>“So- Have you read those already?”, Kid asks. Law realizes he’s nervous. </p><p>“No. I haven’t..Thanks Eustass-ya.”, Law says.”I have some stuff for you too..I’ll get it.”</p><p>But before Law can stand up, Kid pushes him back down onto the bed. “Like hell you are. You can show me it later. Besides, I still have more to give you.”</p><p>“More?”, Law asks and Kid grins and pulls out some coins. </p><p>“For your coin collection-I still don’t get why you do it, but these are rare right?”, Kid asks. Law looks down at the coins. His boyfriend really cared about him. Which was why he listened to Law talk over the Den Den Mushi for hours, and why he agreed to see him as soon as possible, and why he was here now next to him even though Law looked and felt like shit.</p><p>“I love you Kid.”, Law says and Kid freezes. Maybe it was too soon, or too sudden, but Law’s fever addled mind didn’t care. How could he not love the man who had just handed him bar tokens thinking they were rare coins? He wonders who jipped off his poor boyfriend into believing that but shakes his head. The look on Kid’s face right now is priceless.</p><p>“Yeah, I love you too Law.”, Kid finally says. Law smiles a bit, a sweep of relief going through him at the words which quickly melted into a warm feeling. He leaned against Kid, shivering a bit. Kid must notice because he takes off his coat and puts it over Law’s shoulders, the big piece of clothing engulfing the shorter man. He hated being sick, and maybe Kid wasn’t so much  of a good doctor with the way he kept pecking Law’s lips, but he didn’t mind right now. He closes his eyes and falls asleep against Kid.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the time placement not make entirely too much sense since Law's crew was waiting for him at Zou at the time, but idk I was too tired and wanted to just make some fluff and hurt/comfort so yeah 8)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>